Letter of the reason
by Darkness Fall
Summary: Orang bilang, kalau ada bintang jatuh, permintaanmu akan dikabulkan. Kenyataannya, itu hanya omong kosong yang dibuat oleh para orang tua agar anaknya terus mempunyai harapan apapun yang terjadi. Menurutku, cara itu tidak efektif. Coba pikirkan, lebih baik diberi harapan palsu atau tidak sama sekali? Warning: Character death, dark fic


_Orang bilang, kalau ada bintang jatuh, permintaanmu akan dikabulkan. Kenyataannya, itu hanya omong kosong yang dibuat oleh para orang tua agar anaknya terus mempunyai harapan apapun yang terjadi. Menurutku, cara itu tidak efektif. Coba pikirkan, lebih baik diberi harapan palsu atau tidak sama sekali?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Letter of the reason**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Ejaan yang tidak sesuai ddengan eyd, ketidakhadirannya permainan kata,OOC, dark story(?),Character death, dll.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Izuki, hari ini kita ada pertandingan latihan. Mau datang?" Tanya Hyuuga kepadaku. Mungkin, jika keadaannya seperti biasa, pertanyaan itu sedikit aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Aku adalah salah satu pemain inti di tim basket Seirin. Sayangnya, keadaan sekarang bukanlah keadaan yang biasa.

"Maaf Hyuuga, aku sibuk." Jawabku singkat. Hyuuga hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya,terserahlah. Aku hanya berharap setidaknya kamu menjelaskan alasanmu keluar dari tim basket." Balas Hyuuga dengan ketus.

"Terkadang, kau lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa." Aku menjawabnya dengan memelankan suaraku sambil berjalan menjauh. Ku lihat Hyuuga masih berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung di tempatnya. Dalam hati, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

_Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat malah. Waktu seakan mengejek diriku dengan berjalan sangat cepat. Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku sudah pasrah? _

"SHUN!" Seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Tebakanku, itu adalah suara temanku sejak kecil. Jauh, sebelum aku bertemu Hyuuga. Aku berbalik dan melihat dia berlari ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Moriyama-san?" Tanyaku pada teman masa kecilku. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku beritahu tentang semua ini.

"Shun, kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Tapi kenapa kamu masih memanggilku Moriyama-san?" Tanya Moriyama sambil mencibir.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Moriyama-san. Susah untuk mengubahnya." Jawabku dengan santai. "Lagipula, ada apa kau jauh-jauh datang kesini?"

"Shun, kenapa kamu enggak datang di pertandingan latihan bareng Kaijo? Ya, meskipun aku enggak main disitu lagi sih." Tanya Moriyama. Moriyama dan aku dulu bertetangga. Kita sering sekali main bareng. Tapi suatu hari, ia dan keluarganya pindah. Meskipun begitu, kita masih tetap berkomunikasi sampai sekarang.

"Aku keluar dari tim basket." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan alasannya, ia sudah tahu.

"Oh, kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim basket. Ya, itu pilihanmu sih. Orang-orang setimmu tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Untuk apa aku memberi tahu mereka? Toh, mereka tidak akan mengerti." Jawabku singkat. Ku lihat Moriyama menghela nafas.

"Ya, masalahmu ini memang susah dimengerti,sih."

_Jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin keluar dari tim basket. Aku sangat suka dengan basket. Aku juga suka dengan orang-orang yang berada di timku. Tapi, aku memiliki alasan tersendiri._

"Shun, akhir-akhir ini Hyuuga jarang berkunjung kesini. Kemana saja dia?" tanya kakakku, Aya.

"Aku tak tahu, Aya nee-chan. Aku bukan ibunya yang mengurusinya." Jawabku sambil berusaha untuk menjadi senormal mungkin.

"Onii-chan, Mai tadi bertemu dengan Kiyoshi-san. Dia bertanya kenapa nii-chan keluar dari tim basket? Karena Mai baru tahu kalau nii-chan keluar, jadi Mai bilang enggak tahu. Emang iya gitu nii-chan keluar dari tim basket?" tanya adikku, Mai. Aku memang belum bilang ke keluargaku bahwa aku keluar dari tim basket. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Iya, aku keluar dari tim basket." Jawabku.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau sangat menyukai basket." Tanya Aya kepadaku.

"Aku mau memfokuskan diriku untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi." Jawabku singkat tanpa memakai permainan kata.

_Semua ini dimulai saat aku masih duduk dibangku SD. Waktu itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan yang merengut pengelihatanku. Dokter bilang, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi. Aku merasa sangat takut. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku terus berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa melihat lagi. Bahwa aku tidak akan sendirian di dunia yang sangat gelap ini._

"Izuki-senpai." Terdengar suara datar memanggilku dari belakang. Biasanya, aku akan terkejut.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"Tanyaku kepada Kuroko, salah satu _kouhai_-ku. Kuroko terlihat terkejut. Mungkin, ia mengharapkan sebuah permainan kata dariku.

"Izuki-senpai,_ Kantoku_ dan_ Captain_ ingin bertemu dengan Izuki-senpai pulang sekolah. Aku harap Izuki-senpai akan datang." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datarnya dan kata-kata yang sopan tapi komunikatif.

"Tolong bilang ke Riko dan Hyuuga kalau aku tidak bisa datang. Aku lagi sibuk mempersiapkan untuk nanti masuk Universitas." Aku berusaha menjawabnya se-normal mungkin. Meskipun aku tahu, Kuroko pasti menyadari topengku ini.

"Izuki-senpai, kalau boleh tanya, apakah Izuki-senpai sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya Kuroko kepadaku.

"Bukankah semua orang pasti punya masalah,ya? Sudah dulu ya,Kuroko! Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan." Jawabku sambil pergi menjauh.

_Suatu hari, Moriyama-san memberitahuku bahwa malam itu akan ada bintang jatuh. Aku sudah tahu tentang semua rumor yang berhubungan dengan bintang jatuh. Dan bodohnya, aku percaya pada semua kebohongan itu._

"Shun, ayo main one on one bareng aku! Udah lama aku enggak main basket bareng kamu." Ajak Moriyama yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke Tokyo.

"Moriyama-san, sudah kubilang aku lagi sibuk mempersiapkan buat masuk universitas." Ucapku sambil memfokuskan pandanganku ke buku yang berada di tanganku.

"Ayolah, Cuma sebentar aja,kok." Moriyama masih tetap berusaha mengajakku main basket.

"Aku lagi sibuk, Moriyama-san." Jawabku. Aku tidak anti sama basket. Hanya saja, aku sedang tidak mau bermain basket. Ditambah lagi dengan alasan-alasan lain. Meskipun kalau boleh jujur, "sibuk mempersiapkan buat masuk universitas" juga cuma alibi sih. Untuk apa belajar mati-matian? Toh, hasilnya takkan bisa ku nikmati.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Oh iya, tadi ibumu menelepon ku. Kau membuat keluargamu khawatir,Shun."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku singkat.

_Malam itu, aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Aku terus memohon untuk mendapatkan pengelihatanku kembali. Dan ya, permintaanku didengar. Hanya saja, bukan malaikat atau peri yang mendengarnya._

"Shun, bentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Ada hal yang sangat kau inginkan,Shun?" Ibuku bertanya padaku.

"Aku tidak ingin hal yang spesifik. Bisa berada disini saja sudah menjadi hadiah yang lebih indah dari barang apapun." Jawabku. Ibuku memandangiku dengan aneh.

"Shun, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau bersifat beda dari biasanya. Apakah ada masalah disekolah,Shun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Okaa-san. Tidak ada masalah disekolah yang tak bisa aku selesaikan sendiri. Okaa-san tidak perlu khawatir kepadaku." Jawabku dengan ringannya. Aku tidak bohong, tapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

_Iblis itu memberiku dua pilihan. Tetap buta dan berumur panjang, atau tidak buta dan berumur tidak terlalu panjang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memilih yang kedua. _

"Shun, besok hari ulang tahunmu. Ada hal spesifik yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum hari ulang tahunmu tiba?" Tanya Moriyama. Ingin rasanya aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sarkasme. Akan tetapi, ku lihat bahwa Moriyama bersungguh-sungguh. Jadi, ku acuhkan niat awalku itu.

"Ya, aku ingin bermain basket sekali lagi." Jawabku. Bermain basket, nampaknya aku memang benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari olah raga yang satu itu.

"Baiklah, ayo! Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi aku bebas seharian." Kata Moriyama sambil beranjak pergi. Aku cepat-cepat berlari mengejarnya.

_Seperti sebuah keajaiban,pagi harinya mataku berfungsi dengan normal. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dokter memang sedikit bingung atas perubahan yang tidak normal ini. Tapi ia tidak mempertanyakannya. Mereka hanya bersyukur keajaiban telah datang. Mereka kira, bintang jatuh itu mengabulkan permintaan mereka._

"Shun, sebelum pulang, mari kita makan dulu." Ajak Moriyama. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam. Tapi kemudian aku melihat ekspresinya yang sangat sedih.

"Moriyama-san, tolong jangan buat hal ini semakin sulit." Aku berusaha membuat Moriyama mengerti bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang merasa sedih.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tidak bisa berwajah datar seperti Kuroko ataupun memiliki poker face seperti Imayoshi. Tapi tolong, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Moriyama tampak sangat memelas. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu yang membuatku setuju dengan usul Moriyama.

_Meskipun aku ingin memberitahukan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di malam itu, aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa meruntuhkan semua harapan mereka. Aku tak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka saat itu. _

"Shun, apakah kau menyesal?" Moriyama bertanya padaku saat kita sedang berada disebuah tempat makan. Aku menaikan sebelah alis mataku tanda tak mengerti.

"Apakah kau menyesal telah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis?" Moriyama memperjelas pertanyaannya. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak. Jika aku tidak membuat perjanjian itu, aku tidak akan suka dengan basket. Aku tidak akan bertemu teman-teman seperti Hyuuga, Riko, Kiyoshi, Mitobe, Koganei, dan Tsuchida. Aku tidak akan mempunyai adik kelas seperti Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda. Aku tidak akan pernah bertanding melawan tim-tim hebat. Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan manis pahitnya kehidupan. Dan Keluargaku akan terus memancarkan aura kesedihan. Jika aku dapat kembali lagi ke masa lalu, aku akan tetap memilih pilihanku yang sekarang." Jawabku dengan tenang. Aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, kau hanya mengundurkan waktu,Shun. Pada akhirnya, semua orang yang kau kenal akan merasa bersedih."

_Iblis itu telah mengabulkan permintaanku dengan baik. Mungkin, sekarang saatnya ia mengambil bayaran dariku yang telah mendapatkan apa yang ku mau._

"Shun, aku pulang dulu,ya! Semoga kita bisa main one on one lagi." ucap Moriyama saat kita sudah sampai dirumahku.

"Kau dan aku tahu bahwa kecil kemungkinannya hal itu terjadi." Moriyama hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"_Sayonara_, Shun." ucap Moriyama sambil menjauh.

"_Sayonara_, Yoshitaka-san." Karena ini adalah hari terakhirku, apa salahnya sedikit berbaik hati.

_Bagi teman-temanku di klub basket Seirin, terima kasih karena telah memberikanku semua pengalaman berharga ini. Bagi Aya nee-chan dan Mai, terima kasih telah menjadi saudara perempuan yang baik. Bagi Okaa-san dan Otou-san, terima kasih telah menjadi orang tua yang baik. Dan Bagi Yoshitaka-san, terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat yang baik. Tolong jangan kalian buat perjanjian dengan iblis. Resikonya terlalu besar. Maafkan atas segala kesalahanku,ya! _

Tepat pada tanggal 23 Oktober, Izuki Shun meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia membayar hutangnya kepada iblis tersebut. Saat ia meninggal, dapat terlihat sebuah kertas berada diantara kedua tangannya.

_Tolong maafkan aku yang tak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Sayonara,minna. _

_With love,_

_Izuki Shun_

* * *

Halo, nama saya Darkness Falls. Saya masih baru di fandom kurobas ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya,ya! Kalau ada kritik membangun dan saran atau sekedar komentar, silahkan review. Kalau bisa sih, semuanya me-review.

Okay, kayaknya segitu aja. (JANGAN LUPA ME-REVIEW)


End file.
